


Phantom Thieves Request Channel

by LastContinue, pikachuch1mchar



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Angst, Hey listen buddy ol' pals theres gonna be descriptions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastContinue/pseuds/LastContinue, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikachuch1mchar/pseuds/pikachuch1mchar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuki Mishima opened a requests channel. Not an info site or a support channel, but a requests channel.</p><p>Why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phantom Thieves Request Channel

**Author's Note:**

> Well my buddy LastContinue came up with an idea and then we co-wrote a story about everyones favorite sweet baby, Yuki Mishima! Enjoy!

“What the hell are you babbling about? Can’t you just focus on something that actually matters for once?”

Yuki just stood silent. This was normal, he told himself. He probably shouldn’t have started talking to his parents anyways.

“Hey, answer me. I was talking to you!” His father said, with a glare and an edge to his words. Head tilted down, trying not to show any sign that his father was getting through to him, Yuki answered.

“Yes sir. Sorry.” Brief. Simple. Enough. That was all that was needed for now. It was a coin flip if it escalated now.

“Dammit Yuki! You say that every damn time, and I’m sick of it! Instead of fucking avoiding the world around you by staring at your damn computer all the time, how about you attempt to make a future for yourself!?” his father snapped.

“Listen to your father, Yuki-chan. I’ve signed you up for a chemistry seminar next week, and an interesting business program following that one. Maybe one of those will pique your interest, dear,” his mother chimed. 

“ Thank you for the opportunity mother! I hope one of those will suit me!” Yuki replied. A blatant lie. Yuki didn’t see any appeal in the sciences or in business, to be frank he absolutely loathed both fields of study. He didn’t want to be stuck with an occupation that would erase each and every trace of his individuality, but he didn’t want his mother to be breathing down his neck too.

He could handle one of them, but if he was forced to deal with both of them, he would definitely crack.

But his objective right now was to escape this situation, before it’s too late. “ Well, I have a history exam tomorrow, so I’ll be studying upstairs. Goodnight!” Yuki said, milliseconds before he bolted to his room.

He shut the door to his room, careful not to close it too fast and slam it. He could feel sobs starting to bubble up in his throat and tears wetting the corners of his eyes. Being with his parents was truly hell. Even now, technically the aftermath, where he was in his own little space in the world, he felt so, so trapped by them. He was careful to keep his sobbing to heavy breathing. He couldn’t be too loud, he didn’t want to be noticed. 

He wanted to curl up on his bed until everything he was feeling eventually passed over, recuperate enough to be able to put on his facade the next time he saw his parents. However, Yuki just decided to resign himself to the internet. Another pocket of safety for him. Full of people who were supportive, at least to him. As he opened an internet browser, he made sure to keep an ear out for his parents. He didn’t want to be caught recovering when they thought he was studying. They would definitely chew him out for that.

Yuki made sure to switch to incognito mode before doing anything to cover his tracks. He knew that his parents have been searching his phone and his laptop for years now. On occasion his father would demand that he saw his phone to see if he was being “chummy with any hooligans”, and his mother would ask to borrow his computer to “ make a presentation for work” but one day he caught her red handed as she was writing down all of his usernames and passwords for several websites. 

He then proceeded to type out the websites domain, wiping the tears from his eyes. “These guys always manage to cheer me up,” he mumbled. He’s signed into this site so many times now that both the username and password were burned into his mind. 

After he signed in, he looked to the right of the screen to see who was online. He saw 16 green dots aligned to 16 usernames. Skimming through the conversation, he noticed that only three users were actually talking. Figures. The three that showed up were none other than staleamitio, trisharaj, and emCake. And then he started to type.

“Sup gremlins”, he greeted. The responses came in the blink of an eye. “Good evening moondity!” Amitio responded. “What’s up, weenie?” Trish replied. “ Hiiii moon moon!!!!” Cake chimed. Yuki couldn’t help but smile. “ What’s up guys?” he asked. “Have you seen the news tonight?! THE PHANTOM THIEVES HAVE TAKEN TOKYO TOWER!!!!!”, said Trish.

Wait, what? Phantom thieves? Yuki thought it was just a power failure. He’s heard of these so-called phantom thieves around the classroom, but he didn’t think much of them. What did they even want to accomplish? He decided to voice his confusion to the rest of the chat, and he was answered with a boatload of responses.

“AAAAA WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON’T KNOW WHY IT'S IMPORTANT” Trish said at lightning speed. She soon followed it up with, “UUUGH ONE SEC” A note saying that she was typing popped up as the other two sent messages too.

“It means that they’ve stolen another heart! Its exciting!” was Cakes message.

“It is good.” said Amitio, oddly vague.

Needless to say, he had a few more questions than before. Until Trishes message dug itself out of the small ‘typing’ banner.

“I really can't believe you don't know this. Shame. Have you been living under a rock? Anyways, it's important because it means another asshole got judgement. Thats kind of what the thieves do. How do you even live staying out of the loop this long??” While Trish’s usual hostility wasn't exactly what he needed right now, what everyone had said piqued his interest. ‘Another asshole got judgement’? ‘Stolen hearts’? It felt like a comic or something coming to life for him. Like fantasy.

“If you need another long explanation like that I'm going to start charging you!” Read a message from Trish. He would have to hold off asking more.

“Lol no thanks.” he typed. He decided instead that he would research the thieves himself, although he of course kept the chat open and joked with them as the conversation delved into its usual nonsense.

His searches came up with interesting results. It seemed like there weren't many news reports on them, just a few with headlines like ‘Teacher Exposed Due To Thievery’ and ‘Local Calls Out For Help, Answered By Mysterious Thieves!’ showed up in the actual journalism section. He read it all, picking up every last detail, even how everyone seemed confused over the weird calling cards that had cryptic messages such as, ‘The cause of your corruption has been stolen! Confess your unjust ways to the masses, or we shall strike again!’. The handful of articles and columns inspired him. Although most of them focused on the thievery part, the criminal part, but he noticed that there was a small trend of how bad people realized what they were doing wrong almost immediately after the heists. Although, aside from those articles, most of the results linked to some art website. 

His curiosity got the best of him and Yuki decided to click on one of the links. He honestly didn’t know what he expected. But it certainly wasn’t this. On the featured artworks page, he saw numerous artworks of the phantom thieves, adorned in their famous costumes. He decided to click on the artwork with the most views, and it was of the ringleader himself.

He had short, messy jet black hair, matched with a pair of impossibly golden eyes under his signature mask. He held a black heart in the palm of his hand. The artwork was titled ‘Take Your Heart’ and below the artwork laid thousands of comments. There were a plethora of positive messages about being thankful of what he’s done for the sake of society, and some were...marriage proposals? Well, he was attractive.

Yuki couldn’t help but stare at this masked man, the man who’s changing society one heart at a time. How is he doing it? How is he saving everyone from such a corrupt society, while Yuki couldn’t even save himself? He grabbed his blanket from his bed and wrapped himself in it, holding on to it like a lifeline. 

Tears began to well up once more, Dammit, he really can’t do anything can he?! He looked up to his monitor, staring back at the painting’s golden eyes. But.. The Phantom can. He certainly can. If The Phantom can steal the hearts of corrupt adults...can he save him, Yuki Mishima too? And what about other kids who were abiding to the commands of horrible adults?!

Eventually the major targets of the thieves will be neutralized, but after that, what then? There will still be corrupt hearts out there, causing pain and suffering to innocent people. They would just be under the radar. Nothing would change. Not a damn thing. Yuki knew that he had to do something, but what?

And then it hit him.

What if..

What if he made a suggestions website? The police can’t and won’t take care of a person because their personality is toxic, they wouldn’t do anything until an actual crime is committed. Only the thieves can do this it's a job for them and them alone. And maybe, in the off chance that they see the website, they will target those people? 

Maybe they would even steal the corrupt hearts of his parents?

The thought exhilarated Yuki’s mind without fail.

 

He immediately searched for free website creators, scrolling through template after template before deciding that they wouldnt work. Theyre single unmixable types and basic formats werent good enough for what he wanted to do. Yuki came to the conclusion that he must learn coding and make his own website without the aid of website creators.

He stayed up until he heard footsteps outside his door, closing his computer and shoving it to the side, replacing it with old paper in a quick almost robotic fashion before his mother opened the door to check on him. After deducing he was working hard, she closed the door and walked away. Afterwards, he sighed in relief, and the need to create the website flamed with more intensity. He put down the pencil he was using to fake studying. For now, maybe it was time to sleep. 

It took a at least a week to really memorize what it took to make a website, and a bit longer to decide how the website would look and function, even if he stayed up all night specifically to work on either of the things. 

He finally finished, at the cost of any sleep on the night that he did. He was very proud, he had even put up a poll and had gotten to promote it a little. Although he struggled to stay awake during class, he sprung to life afterwards. The sleeplessness definitely took an edge off of his usual anxieties about strangers, and he walked up to the nearest student. He had messy black hair and glasses. He didnt exactly remember the boys name, but something drew Yuki to him, he didnt know what. He eagerly told the other about his the website he had worked so hard on, even if he was a little disappointed in the poll results. The first time he showed them to the other boy was the first time he had seen them himself. Yuki felt almost elated when the other said he was interested.

For the next few days, he watched the website grow. He was a bit surprised, he wasnt very popular online, but he guessed the interest of having the thieves help them with problems too big for them to handle on their own. People just like him. He hoped these people would be helped soon. With his own request stuck as the very first one, way at the bottom, hoped for them to save him too.

Yuki would just have to wait until then, though.

Wait and endure and support.


End file.
